Primeira Liga 2016-17
(4 March 2017) | biggest_away_win = (1 October 2016) (11 December 2016) | highest_scoring = (26 August 2016) (28 November 2016) | prev_season = 2015–16 | next_season = 2017–18 }} The 2016–17 Primeira Liga (also known as Liga NOS for sponsorship reasons) is the 83rd season of the Primeira Liga, the top professional league for Portuguese association football clubs. Benfica successfully defended their title, winning the league for a fourth consecutive season and 36th time. Teams For the third consecutive season, the league is contested by a total of 18 teams, which include the best 16 sides from the 2015–16 season and two promoted from the 2015–16 LigaPro. Porto B won the 2015–16 LigaPro title on 8 May 2016, but as the reserve team of Primeira Liga side Porto they were ineligible for promotion, which meant that the third-placed team would be promoted instead. On the same day, Chaves drew 1–1 with Portimonense to secure the return to the top flight of Portuguese football, 17 years after their last appearance in the 1998–99 season. On the final matchday, Feirense secured the third place and last promotion slot after drawing 1–1 with Chaves; they return to the Primeira Liga four years after their last appearance in the 2011–12 season. The two promoted clubs replaced Académica and União da Madeira. Académica confirmed their relegation on 7 May 2016, after a run of 14 consecutive seasons in the Primeira Liga, following a goalless draw against Braga. On the last matchday, União da Madeira's 2–1 defeat against Rio Ave also sealed their relegation, one season after having been promoted. Stadia and locations Personnel and sponsors Managerial changes Season summary League table Positions by round Statistics Top goalscorers Hat-tricks Top assists Scoring *First goal: Marcelo, for Rio Ave vs Porto (12 August 2016) *Biggest home win: **Benfica 4–0 Feirense (2 October 2016) **Braga 6–2 Feirense (28 November 2016) **Benfica 4–0 Tondela (22 January 2017) **Benfica 5–0 Vitória de Guimarães (13 May 2017) *Biggest away win: **Nacional 0–4 Porto (1 October 2016) **Feirense 0–4 Porto (11 December 2016) *Highest scoring match: 8 goals **Vitória de Guimarães 5–3 Paços de Ferreira (26 August 2016) **Braga 6–2 Feirense (28 November 2016) *Biggest winning margin: 7 goals **Porto 7–0 Nacional (4 March 2017) *Most goals scored in a match by a team: 7 goals **Porto 7–0 Nacional (4 March 2017) Match streaks *Longest winning run: 7 matches **Benfica, from matchday 3 (27 August 2016) to matchday 9 (28 October 2016) *Longest unbeaten run: 30 matches **Porto, from matchday 4 (10 September 2016) to matchday 33 (14 May 2017) *Longest winless run: 9 matches **Feirense, from matchday 6 (24 September 2016) to matchday 14 (19 December 2016) *Longest losing run: 6 matches **Estoril, from matchday 13 (9 December 2016) to matchday 18 (22 January 2017) *Most consecutive draws: 4 matches **Chaves, from matchday 9 (31 October 2016) to matchday 12 (4 December 2016) Discipline Club *Most yellow cards: 53 **Feirense *Most red cards: 5''' **Moreirense **Nacional Player *Most yellow cards: '''8 ** Vítor Bruno (Feirense) *Most red cards: 2 ** Ângelo Neto (Moreirense) ** Tobias Figueiredo (Nacional) ** Rúben Semedo (Sporting CP) Awards Monthly awards SJPF Player of the Month SJPF Young Player of the Month Goal of the month Attendances |h=63312|l=51566|pr=50322 |a= }} |h=49399|l=40027|pr=39988 |a= }} |h=50019|l=22208|pr=32324 |a= }} |h=26985|l=12953|pr=12422 |a= }} |h=11328|l=7543|pr=11168 |a= }} |h=10320|l=4150|pr=6146 |a= }} |h=9958|l=4182|pr=6074 |a= }} |h=12236|l=1309|pr=4461 |a= }} |h=8357|l=2116|pr=3301 |a= }} |h=8000|l=1885|pr=2736|nt=1 |a= }} |h=6271|l=1384|pr=2801 |a= }} |h=7245|l=2081|pr=4436 |a= }} |h=4635|l=1099|pr=1048|nt=1 |a= }} |h=5017|l=1126|pr=2490 |a= }} |h=7429|l=953|pr=2942 |a= }} |h=4973|l=1090|pr=3323 |a= }} |h=5351|l=740|pr=2883 |a= }} |h=3810|l=640|pr=2245 |a= }} |u=9 January 2017 |source=Liga Portugal |date=January 2017|notes=1. Played last season in LigaPro.}} Category:Primeira Liga seasons Port 1